


It's Okay If You Can't Say It (I See You)

by azumanishi



Series: Azumane Asahi Week (2015, November 1 - 7) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi-san talks a lot more with his body, Nishinoya thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay If You Can't Say It (I See You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Azumane Asahi Week Day 6: Expressions

They have known each other for almost two years now and it is more obvious to him with every passing day that their ace doesn’t really use words to “talk”. At least not all the time.

In some ways Nishinoya understands because he has been told more often than not that people don’t understand what he’s saying. Apparently, he and Kageyama are of the same species because of this.

But Asahi-san is probably his own specie too.

His body, especially his eyes, says a lot more about what he’s really thinking and feeling.

There have been numerous times when he has seen him clenching his fists in frustration because he was unable to score. Nishinoya’s reaction would depend on what he sees on their ace’s face. If his nose is scrunched up and eyes are still burning with determination to kill the next live ball, then a simple push at the small of his back was all the encouragement the ace needed.

It’s different when his jaw is set, mouth shut tight, and eyes clouded with doubt. This person is still a stranger to Nishinoya. He doesn’t know what to do with this version of the ace.

He doesn’t meet him often though. Usually, Daichi-san and Suga-san can snap the ace back to normal.

The only time they weren’t able to do that was during that match against DateKou.

When they had their argument (we weren’t fighting!!!) in the supply room, he knew that he was speaking out of line, but he was just so frustrated.

_Asahi-san why are you lying?!_

He doesn’t clearly remember how it all happened. He was so upset, so angry with himself, for being such a disappointing libero, for missing all those balls, for failing on his receives, for not working on his block follows. He was so consumed by self-loathing. It was probably why he didn’t notice the others were feeling the same way about themselves too; regret blinding them from their hurting teammates.

But it was their ace who suffered more than anyone after that lost.

He tried to talk to him afterwards. That was always how he has handled his problems; straightforward and head-on.

But that doesn’t work with a person like Asahi Azumane. He learned that the hard way.

So during his suspension, he did a lot of thinking along with a lot of practicing. Usually, when he doesn’t get along with someone, he treats it as a lost cause. He’d rather focus on more productive things like training.

But he doesn’t want to give up on Asahi-san. He doesn’t want to lose his ace.

He was hoping when he came back, things would be miraculously back to normal. But reality was worse than he could have ever imagined. Their ace did not come back.

After his burst of anger died down, he realized a different approach was needed and vowed to give him space. Nishinoya has come to learn that some people get burned by his intensity.

He couldn’t be happier when it worked. It seems like Asahi-san needed time to figure things out by himself. Some might say that a month is too long but the important thing is he came back. The team can finally be complete again.

He saw how it was a bit of a struggle for the ace at first. Four new teammates - each with their own quirk - and a brand new “Coach Ukai” to bust their asses in practice. Five people he had to adjust to and familiarize himself with. A lot of things were new but some things still remained the same.

He took his cue from the third years. Treat the ace the same way you’ve always had; poke fun at him, call him out for being a wimp, maybe punch him once or twice. That way Asahi-san would stop acting like a stranger walking on eggshells.

Of course he has his own way of treating the ace. He is still a senpai and Nishinoya respects him a lot. He tries to always be polite but there are times when he can’t help it and ends up scolding the ace.

“You’ve been staring at me for some time now Nishinoya,” was said with a teasing grin.

They’ve just finished practicing, just the two of them - Nishinoya’s set and Asahi-san’s jump serve - and are taking a break in a nearby convenience store (not Sakanoshita because they ran out of soda-flavored GariGariKun).

“I’m sorry Asahi-san.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. I’m kinda used to it by now,” the ace candidly admitted with a bit of a laugh.

Nishinoya is glad, and proud, that Asahi-san has dropped the guarded look in his eyes when around him. At first, he was really jumpy whenever Nishinoya approached him. Now, he usually has a dopey expression on his face.

They were on their way home when he suddenly remembered to ask the ace something that has been bugging him for a while now.

“Asahi-san.“

“Hm?”

“Do you remember that giant from DateKou? The one without eyebrows?”

“Ah Aone-kun was it? What about him?”

“Remember when he tried to pick a fight with you?”

That got a laugh out of the ace. “I don’t think he came to pick a fight. Didn’t his teammates say that was his way of marking the ace?”

“Hrm.” Nishinoya crossed his arms. “But that’s not my point. Why did you stop me then?”

“Hmm ah that,” the ace scratched his cheek. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

Nishinoya scrutinized his face. _He’s lying again._ He stared even harder.

He got a nervous chuckle. “Maybe it was instinct?”

Asahi-san wouldn’t look at him and his face is starting to become very red so Nishinoya decided to let it go before the ace implodes.

“Okay. See you tomorrow morning, Asahi-san. Bye!”

He is sure he didn’t imagine the little sigh the ace let out before saying, “See you! Take care on your way home, Nishinoya.” And with a little wave he was off.

Nishinoya thinks Asahi-san is the type of person who has a hard time saying what he really wants to say. Or maybe it’s more like he bottles his feelings inside so they end up bursting out in uncontrolled ways throughout his body. It doesn’t really matter whatever it is. He likes him the way he is. He wouldn’t be Nishinoya’s ace otherwise.


End file.
